I'm in Love with a Criminal
by Floral White
Summary: AU/Haruno Sakura tidak pernah menyangka akan jatuh terhadap pria yang telah menculiknya. Apalagi ketika mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Sasuke dan apa hubungan pria itu dengan kakaknya. Wanita itu semakin bimbang antara memilih lelaki yang kini dicintainya atau kakak yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.[Didedikasikan Untuk Ryuhara Shanchi (maniak melon :p) ]R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Lime, Lemon (?), **_**plot rush**_**, …**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to Ryuhara Shanchi (Melon Lover tingka dewa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat hasil karyanya, berbagai macam bercak merah yang sedikit membiru terukir indah di tubuh porselen wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu. Manik kelamnya menatap detail tubuh polos yang terbaring lemah tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi. "Istirahatlah, _Cherry_…" Setelah mengecup lembut bibir yang sudah bengkak tersebut, Sasuke menarik selimut biru yang sudah kusut hingga membungkus tubuh mungil wanita merah jambu yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Meraih boxer yang tergeletak di lantai, Sasuke langsung mengambil _smart phone-_nya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya perlahan.

Keningnya terlihat mengerut, lalu gumpalan asap mengepul di depan wajahnya. "Hn, lakukan sesukamu tapi aku ingin dia hidup." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke langsung menaruh _smarth phone _hitamnya di atas nakas.

Melirik wanita yang sudah enam bulan ini menemaninya, Sasuke menyipitkan mata melihat seuntai rambut liar wanita itu terjebak di kening basah Sakura. Pria 25 tahun itu memilih mematikan rokoknya yang baru ia hisap beberapa kali, lalu menghampiri ranjang _king size _yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan bercat biru gelap tersebut.

Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini, pria itu duduk di samping ranjang dan membelai lembut wajah yang sudah sering kali dikecupnya. Jemari tangannya bergerilya menuju helaian merah jambu Sakura yang selalu terasa halus dan lembut di tangannya, kendati dalam keadaan lepek karena hebatnya kegiatan intim mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, Sasuke menunduk untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir _peach _yang selalu menggoda tersebut walaupun kini terlihat sedikit memerah dan bengak. Tidak seperti ciumannya beberapa waktu lalu, kali ini Sasuke hanya membelai lembut dengan bibirnya. Tidak terlihat adanya nafsu disana, bahkan Sasuke terlihat sangat menikmati kecupannya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Sakura yang terlihat damai karena telah kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk melayani kebutuhannya. "Sakura…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap wanita merah jambu tersebut dengan sorot mata yang tidak biasa dari orang sepertinya. Terpancar jelas rasa peduli, kelembutan bahkan sesuatu yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri belum menyadarinya.

Apakah ia menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya?

Sasuke menolak untuk memikirkan kata terakhir di benaknya. Ia memang menyukai wanita dua puluh tahun itu di tempat tidurnya. Dalam hidunya yang sudah seperempat abad, tidak ada wanita bahkan perawanpun yang bisa membuatnya bergairah seperti ini. Ia bahakn tidak pernah meniduri wanita yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik dengan Sakura, bahkan hampir enam bulan dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah merasa cukup dari wanita itu. Setiap kali mereka melakukan sentuhan intim, pria itu merasakan sesuatu yang baru. Setiap erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, membuatnya semakin merasa tidak pernah puas. Ia ingin lebih dan lebih lagi, dan hanya Sakura yang dapat memuaskan sesuatu yang liar dalam dirinya (walaupun hanya untuk sementara).

Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak membunuh tawanannya hingga saat ini.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Sakura?" desah Sasuke bingung.

Menghela napas berat, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Bahkan setelah melakukan _morning sex, _ia masih bisa bergairah hanya dengan menyentuh Sakura.

Sasuke menatap celananya, lalu mengerang frustasi. "Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, _Cherry_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian menemukannya?"

"_Mereka sudah pergi."_

"_Kuso_!"

Sasori meninju dinding kamarnya berkali-kali hingga membuat buku tangannya berdarah. Namun pemuda 27 tahun itu tidak peduli, ia terus saja melampiaskan emosinya walaupun menyakiti diri sendiri.

Argh!

Sasori menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding bercat _pink _pastel kamar adiknya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah, merasa sangat tidak berguna. Hampir setengah tahun adiknya berada di tangan musuhnya, dan hingga sekarang dirinya masih belum bisa membawa Sakura kembali.

Pemuda yang memiliki wajah _baby face _itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak repot-repot untuk menyekanya. Siapa sangka, pemuda yang sebenarnya tidak segan-segan menghabisi nyawa targetnya akan secengeng ini jika sudah berhubungan dengan adiknya.

Sungguh, Sasori sangat merindukan adiknya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura, karena ia sangat tahu seperti apa pemuda Uchiha itu.

Jika Sasuke berani melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, Sasori bersumpah akan membunuh pemuda Uchiha itu kendati harus melanggar janjinya pada seseorang.

Ia memang sangat setia kawan dan akan menjaga janjinya apapun yang terjadi, tapi semuanya tidak akan berlaku jika hal itu menyangkut adiknya. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk membawa Sakura kembali bersua dengannya.

Sasori membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang dulu biasa ditempati Sakura. Matanya masih berkilauan dengan air mata, dan kantung mata terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya.

Ia merenung, memikirkan cara untuk mengambil adiknya dari Sasuke. Dari semua informasi yang diterimanya, Sasuke masih belum membunuh Sakura yang sebenarnya membuatnya terkejut dan senang. Sebagai rivalnya, Sasori sangat mengenal tabiat Sasuke yang tidak segan-segan membunuh tawananya (jika tawanan tersebut tidak memberikan keuntungan baginya). Namun, hal itu tidak dilakukannya pada Sakura yang membuat Sasori tidak bisa memahami apa yang ada di kepala bungsu Uchiha itu.

Bahkan hingga sekarang, ia tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya Sasuke menculik Sakura.

Ah, ia tidak ingin memikirkan tentang Sasuke . Yang harus dipikirkannya adalah cara untuk menyelamatkan adiknya dan mencari tahu dimana lokasi Sasuke saat ini. Memang, sangat sulit untuk menemukannya karena pria itu sering berpindah-pindah tempat yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk melacaknya.

"Adikmu itu memang tidak bisa ditebak, eh?"

Menghela napas panjang, Sasori bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar bernuansa _pink _adiknya.

"Mungkin aku harus meminta bantuan mereka," gumamnya. Sasori menutup pintu kamar Sakura, lalu turun melewati tangga menuju dapur.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Sasori…"

Jujur saja, Sasori cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan pria yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Detik berikutnya, wajah kagetnya berubah menjadi seringai ketika menghampiri lelaki yang tengah duduk santai sambil meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, _Jii-san_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit sudah Sakura mematut diri di depan cermin kamar mandi. Keningnya mengerut melihat beberapa cupang yang nampak sangat jelas di sekitar lehernya. Jangan tanyakan di bagian tubuh lainnya, Sakura sendiri merinding memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Bajingan itu!" desis Sakura sembari mengolesi kulitnya yang kemerahan dengan sesuatu berbentuk krim yang terasa dingin ketika menyentuh kulitnya. Setelah mengulanginya di bagian lainnya, hingga semua cupangnya terlihat sedikit samar wanita itu langsung mengambil obat kumur.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya baik-baik saja (terutama bagian lehernya), Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di ranjang mereka.

Ranjang mereka? Entah sejak kapan Sakura menyebutnya ranjang mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam, raut ketikdaknyamanan nampak jelas di wajah berbentuk hati wanita itu. Untuk saat ini, ia melupakan posisi sebenarnya, bahkan berani berbicara kasar pada penculiknya.

"Hn."

Hanya itu balasan dari Sasuke yang membuat Sakura jengkel. Tidak ingin membuat harinya bertambah buruk, ia memilih untuk keluar kamar dan pergi berkutat di dapur membuat apa saja yang layak untuk di makan.

Namun, sebelum ia sempat meraih _handle _pintu, tubuh Sakura tertarik ke belakang membentur tubuh Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sigap.

"Hn, diam disini!"

Sakura mendengus, membongkar pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya. " Apa yang kau lakukan, bajingan?!" Ia terus memberontak, Sakura sedang tidak ada _mood _berdebat dengan pria itu.

"Bisakah kau diam, Sakura!" Sasuke menggeram merasakan pemberontakan Sakura, tapi tentu saja kekuatan gadis itu jauh di bawah dirinya. "Apa kau ingin aku hukum, hmm…?" Sasuke menyeringai merasakan tubuh Sakura tegang sejenak, ia sengaja meniup telinga wanita merah jambu tersebut sehingga membuat Sakura menahan napasnya. Sasuke menyeringai, tahu betul dimana titik-titik sensitif tubuh wanita itu.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke sudah mengangkat tubuh mungil wanita itu dan menghempaskannya ke kasur.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menjerit kaget.

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian menindih tubuh wanita yang seharusnya sudah ia bunuh sejak awal.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?"

Seringai Sasuke bertambah lebar melihat sorot mata ketakutan Sakura. "Menurutmu?" kekehnya.

Sakura bergidik, membayangkan kiranya apalagi yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dengan tubuhnya. Ia ingat, bagaimana malam sebelumnya ia pingsan setelah Sasuke berhubungan intim dengannya.

Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Sakura di sisi kepalanya. Ia menunduk, meraup kembali bibir yang beberapa jam lalu membengkak karena ciuman kasarnya. Kali ini, ciumannya hanya cukup dengan belaian lembut tanpa menggunakan lidah.

Sakura berusaha untuk mengabaikan ciuman Sasuke, matanya tetap dibiarkan terbuka dan menatap langit-langit berwarna hijau.

Hijau?

Sakura baru memperhatikannya.

"Sakura…"

Wanita itu tersentak, merasakan hembusan napas hangat di leher dan juga jilatan kecil di kulitnya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangannya, dan tanpa bisa memahami kedua tangannya memeluk erat kepala Sasuke.

Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke,Sakura tahu itu. Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya dengan memikirkan semua hal yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Namun sayang, rasa penasaran dan khawatir menyeruak di hatinya.

Sial!  
>Sakura mengutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan kepedulian seperti ini pada orang yang telah menjadikannya tawanan dan memisahkannya dari Sasori.<p>

Mungkin tidak ada yang salah dengan Sasuke, tetapi dirinya.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini, Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke juga tengah bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Awalnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura hidup hingga sekarang. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia berencana untuk membunuh wanita itu. Namun, semuanya berubah semnejak malam itu. Ia jadi memikirkan rencana lain setelah malam panas mereka.

Sasori

Rivalnya itu pasti tengah frustasi sekarang, adik kesayangannya kini berada di dalam kekuasaannya dan Sasuke tidak berencana untuk menyerahkannya.

Awalnya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sakura adalah adik Sasori. Ia menculik Sakura karena gadis itu merupakan orang kepercayaan sang Hokage Konoha saat ini. Namun siapa sangka, setelah mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya dari Konoha, ia juga mendapat keuntungan lebih setelah tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya.

Mungkin selama Sakura menjadi tawananya, pria yang sudah dicarinya bertahun-tahun akan muncul. Dari beberapa kenalan Sasuke mendapatkan informasi jikalau Sasori itu bersahabat dengan dia. Siapa tahu, pemuda merah itu akan meminta bantuan padanya. Namun sepertinya, ia harus bersabar hingga dia muncul dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia cukup puas dengan Sakura berada disisinya.

Entahlah, ada emosi yang tidak dikenalnya sehingga membuat Sasuke enggan melepaskan gadis yang sudah ia ubah menjadi wanita itu, apalagi membunuhnya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke bergumam, merasa nyaman dengan belaian Sakura di rambutnya.

"Hn." Entah sejak kapan wanita merah jambu itu mengikuti kebiasaan Sasuke menggumamkan dua konsonan tersebut.

"Aku lapar."

sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya menggunakan kedua sikunya sebagai penyangga saat merasakan gemuruh di dada Sakura. kedua alisnya bertaut melihat wanita di bawahnya yang tengah cekikikan tidak jelas. Ia tidak mengerti, apa ada yang salah dengan omongan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh!"

Sasuke bertambah kesal melihat tawa Sakura keras. Ia melihat sudut mata gadis itu mengeluarkan cairan karena tertawa terlalu keras. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul melihat Skaura seperti ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan melihat tawa wanita itu selama sisa hidupnya.

Sasuke tersentak dengan pemikiran bodohnya, ia langsung menutup mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya untuk menghentikan tawa wanita itu.

Disela-sela pagutan mereka, Sasuke mendnegar Sakura menggummakan sesuatu yang membuat harga dirinya sedikit tergores.

"Bayi manja."

Cih! Sasuke lebih memperdalam ciumannya untuk membalas ucapan Sakura hingga gadis itu kehabisan napas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori mendesah berat, menatap kosong layar televisi di hadapannya. Di sampingnya, seorang pria dewasa duduk santai dengan cerutunya yang terselip di sudut bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku jamin keponakan bodohku itu tidak akan menyakiti Sakura." Pria tersebut menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya yang langsung berbaur dengan udara.

Setelah berbicara dengan pria di sampingnya semalaman, ia merasa sedikit tenang kala mengetahui adiknya itu baik-baik saja. Namun tetap saja, rasa khawatir dan takut akan terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya menimpa Sakura.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

Pandangan Sasori kini berpindah pada pria di sampingnya. Dari raut wajah yang ditampilkan, ia bisa melihat pekerjaan ini cukup penting karena biasanaya pria itu sangat jarang meminta bantuannya. Namun bagaimana dengana adiknya?

Seolah mengetahui isi kepala Sasori, pria itu hanya terkekeh ringan dan menepuk pelan bahu Sasori. "Biar aku yang mnegurus Sakura-_chan,_ kau fokus saja dengan tugasmu."

"T-tapi,"

"Percaya padaku, aku sangat mengenal keponakanku."

Sasori akhirnya menyanggupi, mungkin saja melalui pekerjaan ini ia bisa mendapatkan informasi lokasi adiknya. "Baik, tapi kau harus secepatnya menyuruh orang-orangmu mencari lokasi Sasuke, Madara- _jiisan_."

Madara mengangguk, lalu beranjak meninggalakn Sasori. "Aku harus pergi, kau bisa memulainya nanti malam. Aku dengar dia juga memburu Sasuke, kau tau kan artinya 'kan?."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Madara keluar dari rumah minimalis tersebut kemudian memasuki sebuah limusin yang terparkir di sudut jalan.

"Bagaimana?"

Madara menghela npas lega mendengar pertanyaan Obito yang muali mneyetir. "Sasori akan mengurus semuanya," terangnya, "tapi ada sedikit masalah," lanjutnya menyalakan cerutu baru.

Obito mengernyitkan keningnya, masalah apalagi?

"Bocah itu menculik Sakura," jelas Madara menjawab keingintahuan adik iparnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Obito menghentikan mobilnya mendadak. "Apa?!"

Madara terkekeh melihat kekagetan Obito dengan berita yang baru disampaikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Kita tahu sifat Sasuke yang tidak segan-segan membunuh—"

"Tenanglah!" titah Madara. "Kalau Sasuke memang berniat membunuh Sakura, kenapa ia tidak melakukannya dari enam bulan yang lalu?"

Obito masih belum menjalankan mobilnya. Kini ia menatap Madara yang terlihat santai dengan berita ini. Obito tahu, bagaimana sayangnya Madara pada gadis merah jambu tersebut.

"Jalankan mobilnya!" Madara memerintahkan, Obito mendesah berat dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Apa Sakura akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku jamin Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura, dan mungkin saja akan ada Uchiha generasi baru."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Obito mengehentikan limusin yang mereka tumpangi secara mendadak. Untung saja mereka berada di jalanan yang sepi.

"Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Hn. Beberapa mata-mataku juga melaoprkan Sasuke selama enam bulan ini hidup berasama seorang gadis, ah wanita karena aku yakin bocah itu tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyentuh gadis secantik Sakura." Madara tertawa ketika mengingat beberapa informan-nya melaporkan kegiatan Sasuke secara detail dua minggu yang lalu. Pria itu benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau ternyata wanita itu adalah Sakura.

Dunia memang sempit, siapa sangka keponakan _labil_-nya bisa jatuh untuk Sakura.

Madara bisa memastikannya, karena ia sangat mengenal tabiat Sasuke lebih dari pemuda itu sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan melihat Uchiha berambut _soft pink_ memegang senapan dari puncak gedung dan membidik targetnya.

Ah, sepertinya Itachi akan memiliki keponakan sebentar lagi.

Mengingat tentang Itachi, sorot mata pria itu sediki berubah sendu. 'Cepatlah kembali,' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus pindah lagi?!"

Sakura memelototi Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk berkemas. "Kalau begini, kakakku akan kesulitan menemukanku!" teriak Sakura geram.

Sasuke terkekeh, lalu mengeluarkan koper berwarna biru dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Itu salah satu alasannya," ujarnya.

Sakura mendelik, lalu menyambar koper tersebut. "Kalau Saso-_nii _menemukan kami, aku berharap ia langsung menembak kepalamu!" desisnya.

Sasuke tertawa geli. "Seperti bajingan itu bisa saja."

Rasanya, Sakura ingin mencekik leher lelaki yang tengah menyeringai sombong di hadapannya. Namun ia tahu semua itu akan sia-sia. Lebih baik, dirinya menyimpan tenaga untuk melakukan perjalanan yang ia yakini tidak akan singkat.

"Bajingan sombong!"

Sakura terus menggerutu tidak jelas, tidak peduli jika Sasuke masih disana dan memperhatikannya. "Apa?!" dengsunya melihat bungsu Uchiha itu menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat panas kalau sednag marah," kekeh Sauske dengan seringai nakal yang di wajahnya.

Sakura menampilkan wajah jijiknya. "Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke tertawa, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di lantai. Dalam satu gerakan sigap, bibirnya sudah menawan bibir montok Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan.

Pria itu menggigit bibir Sakura agar bisa memasuki gua hangat yang membuatnya candu. Namun sayang, Sakura masih menutup bibirnya rapat. Tidak kehilangan akal, tangan Sasuke merayap melewati kaos lengan pendek yang dikenakan Sakura dan mengelus kulit halusnya. Masih, Sakura tidak mengijinkannya masuk, dan Sasuke langsung menangkup dada kanan Sakura yang membuat gadis itu terksiap.

Sasuke menyeringai dan langsung mengambil kesempatan. Tangannya masih setia membelai benda kenyal nan lembut milik Sakura.

Setelah bercumbu selama hampir lima menit, Sasuke melepaskan Sakura yang sudah sangat memerah dan terengah-engah. Memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir yang sudah merah merekah tersebut, Sasuke langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti setelah tiba di tempat baru. Aku tidak mau repot membawa tubuh pingsanmu kalau melakukannya sekarang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria itu langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sasuke bajingan mesum!" amuk Sakura seraya melempar _hairdryer _yang membentur pintu kamar mandi.

Sakura bisa mendengar tawa Sasuke dari dalam yang membuatnya semakin kesal dan jengkel.

.

.

.

"Pantatku sakit," gerutu Sakura yang sudah duduk lebih dari tiga jam dalam mobil yang melaju keluar dari perbatasan Suna. _Emerald-_nya menatap bosan hamparan gurun pasir yang terlihat di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Matanya seolah ikut kering melihat tidak adanya warna hijau sepanjang perjalanan.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke sibuk dengan sebuah _netbook _berwarna silver. Jemari panjangnya terlihat menari dengan lihai di atas _keyboard. _Entah apa yang tengah dikerjakan pria itu.

Sakura yang sudah sangat bosan, memilih untuk mengintip apa yang tengah dikerjakan Sasuke. Perlahan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, sedikit memanjangkan lehernya ke arah layar kecil tersebut. Namun, belum sempat Sakura melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan lelaki brengsek di sampingnya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menutup benda tersebut.

Sakura mendengus, lalu menatap Sasuke sebal. "Jangan-janga kau menonton film begituan," tuduhnya dengan menyilangkan dada. "Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura lalu memasukkan _gadget_-nya ke dalam sebuah tas ransel hitam. "Lebih baik melakukannya denganmu daripada menonton film menjijikkan seperti itu," kekeh Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang muali memerah. Seringai muncul di wajahnya saat melihat wanita itu beringsut mneajuh darinya. "Sebenarnya, kau juga mesum Sakura," bisiknya tepat di telinga wanita itu.

Sasuke semakin senang menggoda wanita itu. Dielusnya paha Sakura yang tertutup celana jeans biru, lalu meniup pelan telinganya. "Kau tidak ingat, kau mengerang nikmat tadi malam, hm…" Sasuke semakin berani saat Sakura menahan napasnya. Tangan kirinya menelusup di balik kemeja hijau muda yang dikenakan wanitaitu lalu membelai perut rata Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahan, tubuhnya selalu saja terasa lemah jika Sasuke sudah menggodanya seperti ini. Mengambil napas panjang, Sakura mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terlempar pada sisi mobil lainnya, bukan karena doorngan Sakura tapi karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti mendadak.

"Sasuke, kita punya msalah!"

Teriakan Suigetsu membuat Sasuke langsung sigap. Ia melihat ada tiga buah mobil hitam yang mengikuti mereka dan sebuah lagi sudah menghadang di depan mereka. "Keluar dari jalan raya!" titahnya.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa bengong melihat beberapa orang keluar dari mobil di depannya dan menembak ke arah mereka. "Sasuke!" teriaknya.

Sasuke langsung mendekap Sakura dan memasang sabuk pengaman wanita itu. "Diam dan menunduk!"

Sakura segera mematuhi, untuk sementara keingintahuannya harus ia tekan dahulu.

Setelah memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja, Sasuke langsung mnegeluarkan pistol dari pingganya dan membuka kaca mobil. Sasuke membidik ban mobil yang mengikuti mereka, dan berhasil mengenai sasaran.

"Terus jalan!"

Sasuke memerintahkan Suigetsu, mobil terus melaju melewati hutan tropis yang artinya mereka sudah keluar dari Suna.

Suara kaca pecah membuat Sakura kaget bukan main, apalagi mendengar erangan kesakitan Sasuke. Wanita itu melihat aliran darah segar merembes dari lengan kiri Sasuke mengotori kemeja putih yang dipakai pria itu.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak ketakutan, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan pria yang tengah menahan sakit.

"Diam dan menunduk!" Sasuke menggeram, antara sakit dan kesal karena masih ada sebuah mobil yang mengikuti mereka.

Sakura diam dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

"Bertahanlah Sasuke, sebentar lagi kita akan menemukan jalan utama." Dari depan, Suigetsu menjaga laju mobilnya sambil sesekali mengeluarkan beberapa tembakan.

Sial!

Suigetsu melempar keluar pistolnya karena kehabisan peluru. Untung saja, mobil mereka mencapai jalan utama tidak berselang lama. Setelah memasuki jalanan utama, Suigetsu melajukan mobil yang kaca jendela bagian belalakang dan sisi kanan pecah tersebut dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Dari kaca spion, ia tidak lagi melihat mobil yang mengikuti mereka. Pria begigi runcing itu juga melihat Sasuke yang tengah menahan sakit karena luka tembak. Sepertinya, ia harus menemukan rumah sakit terdekat secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana lenganmu?"

Sakura menatap khawatir pria yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit karena luka tembak yang dialaminya.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas berat, lalu melirik Suigetsu yang tengah menelpon seseorang di sudut ruangan, lalu tatapannya kembali pada Sasuke yang mulai terlelap.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke, ada yang harus kuurus."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Suigetsu, kemudian mengangguk. Wanita itu menatap punggung pria berambut putih itu yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Desahan rendah keluar dari mulutnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Sakura memilih untuk mengambil sebuah kursi dan menyeretnya ke dekat ranjang pasien.

Sakura meneliti wajah yang biasanya sangat menjengkelkan itu kini terlihat kelelahan dan pucta, mungkin karena kehilangan darah yang lumayan banyak. Ia juga baru menyadari, ternyata bulu mata Sasuke cukup lentik bahkan lebih panjang dari miliknya. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa iri.

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan dengan pemikiran konyolnya. Lalu rencana untuk kabur dari cengkaraman Sasuke kembali terpikirkan olehnya. Memang, sebelumnya ia sudah berusaha untuk kabur namun tetap saja tertangkap hingga Sakura bosan melakukannya.

Sekarang, wanita itu melihat adanya celah untuk melakukannya lagi. Namun entah kenapa, sebagian hatinya tidak ingin melakukannya. Kendati Sasuke telah menculik dan menjadikannya teman bercinta, namun wanita itu mulai merasa nyaman bersama Sasuke, bahkan setelah terjadinya insiden tadi siang.

Ah, Sakura benar-benar bingung sekarang. Di satu sisi, ia ingin bersama Sasuke namun disisi lain ia merindukan kakaknya.

Sasori-_nii._

Sakura mendesah, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dekat lengan Sasuke yang tidak dibalut perban. Lama kelamaan, matanya terasa berat dan wanita itu jatuh ke dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

Bibir Sasuke berkedut melihat wanita merah jambu yang sudah terlelap. Lengannya yang tidak terluka, menjangkau _smarthphone _yang tergeletak di samping bantalnya.

Ia lalu membuka sebuah email yang baru beberapa menit masuk dan membaca pesan yang tertulis di sana. Manik kelamnya langsung menyipit membaca informasi yang dilaporkan oleh salah satu anak buahnya.

_Kuso!_

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya perlahan, berupaya untuk tidak membuat Sakura terbangun. Lalu diusapnya perlahan helaian merah jambu yang mulai memanjang hingga menyentuh punggung wanita itu.

_Mereka menargetkan Sakura, bukan dirinya._

Sasuke mulai berspekulasi tentang kejadian tadi siang. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan dari wanita ini, apa pentingnya Sakura bagi mereka. Apa karena Sakura adalah adik Sasori atau ada sesuatu hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

Sasuke mendesah, lalu menatap ke luar jendela yang mulai gelap. Ia harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Suigetsu dan yang lainnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, Sasuke harus menghubungi dia terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Wkwkkwkw idenya abal sangatttt, gomennn Ryuuu kalo rekuesanmu tidak memuaskan…**

**Aku gak bisa bikin actionnn makanya lebih nyorotin ke SasuSaku ajaaaa. Padahal pengen banget bikin yg ada scene fightingnyaaa TT**

**Oy, karena lu SANGAT doyan MELON sama JERUK ASEM KECUT ASIN…aku bikin fictnya rateM lhoooo hahahhaa**

**Awalnya pengen bikin OS, tapi endingnya gak nemu-nemu walopun udah nyampe 3k lebihh..yah nambah utang dehh XD**

_**Concrite, riview please…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Lime, Lemon (?), **_**plot rush**_**, …**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to Ryuhara Shanchi **

**.**

**.**

"Apa ada informasi baru?"

Seorang pria akhir empat puluhan terlihat gelisah di meja kerjanya. Sorot matanya mengeras ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak diinginkan dari seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Baik, terus lacak mereka."

Pria itu mendesah rendah, memijit pangkal hidungnya dan merebahkan punggungnya di kursi empuk berwarna hitam. Sorot mata yang tadinya terlihat frustasi, kini berubah sendu saat melihat bingkai foto yang terletak di antara tumpukan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk.

"Sakura … "

Sorot matanya penuh kerinduan, penyesalan dan kebencian bercampur disana. Ya, ia merindukan gadis merah jambu yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putrinya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat melindungi gadis itu seperti janjinya dahulu.

Nampaknya, keluar dari lingkaran hitam tidak cukup untuk membuat Sakura aman. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Sakura entah bagaimana akan terjerat dalam dunia yang ia geluti dulu. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjauhi gadis itu berinteraksi dengan orang-orang dari masa lalu orang tuanya, namun sepertinya takdir malah menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam dunia kelam itu.

"Hokage-_sama_!"

Seorang pria dengan kaca mata bulat memasuki kantornya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tubuhnya langsung tegak melihta raut serius yang ditampilkan oleh pria yang merupakan tangan kanannya.

"Mereka sudah mulai bergerak dan sekarang mengincar Sakura." Pria itu memberikan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi kepadanya.

Ia terdiam, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Sekarang Sakura masih berada di tangan Sasuke, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan putri kecilnya. Apakah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja atau bungsu Uchiha itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura.

"Terus lacak mereka, Kabuto. Aku akan menghubungi Madara."

Kabuto menatap kaget lelaki yang sudah ia anggap layaknya orang tua yang tidak pernah dimilikinya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana hubungan Orochimaru dengan pria Uchiha itu. Tapi sepertinya, demi Sakura apapun akan dilakukannya, bahkan berhubungan kembali dengan rivalnya.

"Baiklah, _Jiisan_."

Setelah Kabuto keluar, Orochimaru mengambil _smartphone _yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan Sakura. Walaupun harus mengorbankan harga dirinya, ia akan meminta bantuan pria yang tidak pernah ditemuinya selama lima tahun terakhir. Lagipula, pria itu juga harus bertanggung jawab karena keponakan bodohnya telah menahan Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah menemukannya, Orochimaru bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan dengan lelaki bregsek itu. Setelah memberikan informasi rahasia padanya untuk ditukarkan dengan Sakura, lelaki itu malah tidak mengembalikan Sakura hingga sekarang.

Menunggu beberapa saat hingga terdengar suara di seberang, Orochimaru mengambil napas panjang sebelum berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ini aku, Orochimaru."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus sekamar?" Sakura mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berbaring nyaman di di atas _futon. _" Aku yakin sekali kau memiliki uang lebih dari cukup untuk menyewa satu kamar lagi," dengusnya.

"Hn."

Jengkel dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke, wanita itu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke hingga pinggangnya. Ia juga berusaha menarik _futon _yang ditempati Sasuke hingga membuat pria itu berguling dan hampir menindih lengannya yang terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Sasuke mendesi marah. Sorot matanya terlihat seolah-olah ingin memakan Sakura hidup-hidup saking kesalnya. Apa-apaan wanita berjidat lebar ini.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia tertawa menyeramkan penuh kemenangan. Dengan santainya, ia menggelar _futon _dekat dinding dan langsung menguburkan diri dalam selimut memunggungi Sasuke yang tengah mentapnya dengan mata membunuh. Namun ia tidak peduli, wanita itu sudah sangat kebal dengan tatapan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Sakura!"

"Kau tidur saja di lantai," sahutnya dari balik selimut. Siapa suruh mengambil kamar sangat sederahana seperti ini. Sakura tahu, pria itu lebih dari mampu untuk menyewa kamar yang lebih besar dengan fasilitas yang memadai.

Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan seringainya membayangkan wajah marah Sasuke sekarang. Sakura bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam tawa yang mungkin menyelinap dari mulutnya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke merasa kalah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada wanita menjengkelkan yang diyakininya tengah tertawa penuh kemenangan dilihat dari tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

'Kenapa aku harus membawa wanita menjengkelkan bodoh ini,' rutuknya dalam hati.

Namun Sasuke tidak kehilangan akal. Dengan seringai pemburu di wajahnya, ia melangkah pelan menghampiri perempuan yang berbaring tidak jauh darinya. Dalam sekali gerakan, ia sudah menyelinap dibalik selimut dan langsung menarik tubuh Sakura hingga menempel dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, mesum!"

Dada Sakura bergemuruh karena kekesalannya, apalagi saat tangan Sasuke seenaknya saja bergerilya di perutnya yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!"

Sakura berusaha menghentikan pergerakan tangan nakal pria hormonal itu. Karena kesal, Sakura berbalik dan langsung memukul lengan kiri Sasuke yang terluka dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Sasuke yang langsung duduk sambil meringis. Ia menatap tajam Sakura yang melihatnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"M-maafkan aku," ujar Sakura melihat Sasuke yang kesakitan. Padahal, sedetik yang lalu ia kesal setengah mati dengan pria itu, namun detik berikutnya ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Penyesalan membengkak di dada Sakura saat melihat balutan kain kasa yang melingkar di lengan Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Dengan panik, wanita itu langsung berlari menuju kotak P3K yang menempel di dinding dekat pintu.

"Aku akan mengganti balutannya," gumam Sakura dengan nada bersalah.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban, tapi ia mengulurkan juga lengan kriinya yang teluka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sakura telah selesai membalut lengan Sasuke. Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya dan begitu keluar Sasuke sudah tidak berada disana.

Mengangkat bahu, Sakura berpikir Sasuke mungkin menyewa kamar lain di penginapan ini. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Merapikan sedikit _futon _yang kusut, Sakura langsung menyelinap di balik selimut dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke menatap Suigetsu yang tengah menikmati rokoknya.

Mematikan rokoknya, Suigetsu menaruh putungnya di atas asbak yang terlihat cukup bagus yang terbuat dari tanah liat. "Aku belum mendapatkan informai yang pasti, tapi sudah bisa kupastikan kalau mereka menargetkan Sakura."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Aku sudah tahu itu, Suigetsu," dengusnya, "lalu siapa mereka, dan apa alasannya?"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu. "Kau ini menyusahkan diri sendiri. Kalau kau tidak membawa wanita itu, kita pasti tidak akan mendapat masalah seperti ini. Lagipula, dia sudah tidak berguna buatmu 'kan. Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan dari Ororchimaru, lalu kenapa masih membiarkannya hidup?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu. "Sakura urusanku! Kau hanya perlu mencari tahu siapa mereka dan apa tujuannya!"

Suigetsu terkekeh pelan, lalu tatapan matanya terlihat geli. "Aku tidak sabar menjadi seorang paman, Sasuke," candanya.

Sasuke memutar matanya, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Suigetsu.

"Oh, Sasuke. Sepertinya paman tersayangmu sedang mencarimu, kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" tanya Suigetsu yang sudah menghabiskan dua kotak susu.

"Tidak!" sahut Sasuke tanpa berbalik untuk melihat Suigetsu. Ia langsung menutup pintu kamar penginapan tersebut, kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya dan Sakura.

"Madara …?" Sasuke bergumam, menerka-nerka apa kiranya yang diinginkan oleh pamannya itu. Namun untuk saat ini, ia sedang tidak berminat untuk bertemu dengannya. Masalah Sakura lebih penting dan ia harus mencari tahu kenapa orang-orang itu mengincar wanita menjengkelkan yang sedang bersamanya.

Ketika akan menggeser pintu kamarnya, Sasuke mendengus rendah saat mendapati pintu tersebut terkunci. Sasuke sudah mengira akan hal ini, ia mengambil sebuah kunci cadangan dari dalam sakunya dan membuka pintu geser itu dengan mudah.

Awalnya, ia berniat untuk membuat perhitungan pada wanita itu. Namun, saat melihat wajah damai dan polos Sakura saat tengah terlelap membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Perlahan, Sasuke menyingkap sedikit selimut yang membungkus tubuh wanitanya.

Mengecup pelan bibir mungilnya, Sasuke menarik Sakura hati-hati hingga punggung wanita itu menempel di dadanya. Lengannya yang terluka beristirahat lembut di atas pinggang ramping Sakura. Menghirup aroma menangkan dari tubuh wanita dalam pelukannya, perlahan kelopak matanya menutup. Menguburkan hidung mancungnya di helaian merah jambu Sakura, kesadaran Sasuke mulai menghilang dan jatuh dalam tidur yang cukup nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan itu, bodoh!" Sasuke menatap Sakura jengah karena wanita itu hanya menatap sarapannya dan belum menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura keras kepala.

Sasuke mendengus lalu mulai menghabiskan sarapan miliknya. Dengan ekor matanya ia melirik Sakura yang sebenarnya tengah kelaparan. Seringai tipis tanpa sadar terukir di bibirnya saat melihat wanita keras kepala tersebut mulai menyuap perlahan.

"Aku masih marah padamu, bajingan!" gerutu Sakura seraya menikmati makanannya.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya dengan kelakuan Sakura.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang dilakukannya pagi tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Sakura juga sepertinya menikmati aksinya, buktinya wanita itu mengerang kenikmatan. Tetapi kenapa Sakura marah-marah sekarang, wanita memang merepotkan.

"Apa kau lupa bagaimana erangan menggairahkan yang kau keluarkan?"

"Diam, bajingan!"

Sakura menyumpal mulutnya hingga penuh karena Sasuke masih saja membicarakan hal bodoh yang terjadi sesaat setelah mereka bangun. "Mesum!"

Melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya, Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat kelakuan kekanakan wanita merah jambu itu.

"Kita harus pergi!"

Kedatangan Suigetsu membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari piringnya yang masih penuh. "Bukannya kita akan pergi nanti jam sepuluh, ini masih jam delapan," tanya Sakura seraya menyendok makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"Rencana beruba, Putri," sahut Suigetsu.

Suigetsu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang membuat lelaki itu menegang. Mengangguk singkat, Sasuke lalu menatap sakura yang sepertinya masih belum kenyang.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang!" Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk menghenikan makannya dan menyeret gadis itu keluar dari kamar penginapan mereka.

"Aku masih lapar, bodoh!" Sakura berusaha berontak dari cengkaraman Sasuke, namun pegangan lelaki itu sungguh kuat.

"Nanti kita mampir membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perut karetmu," sahut Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di mobil yang entah darimana Suigetsu mendapatkannya, Sasuke lalu mendorong agak kasar Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dan diikuti dirinya.

"Bisa pelan-pelan tidak!" Sakura mengomel karena tindakan yang menurutnya tidak manusiawi itu.

"Jalan Suigetsu!" titah Sauske, mengabaikan gerutuan Sakura yang membuat wanita itu semakin marah.

"Sasuke-_teme_!" umpat Sakura dengan kedua lenagn bersedekap di depan dada.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus dipikirkan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Madara terkekeh pelan setelah menerima telepon dari salah satu anak buahnya. Ia menyesap aroma teh hijau yang dibuatkan oleh Obito lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. Mata hitamnya melirik _smart phone-_nya yang berbunyi lalu menjangkaunya.

"Kau memang tidak sabaran Orochimaru."

Entah jawaban apa yang diterimanya, Madara tertawa cukup kencang setelahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura sudah kupastikan baik-baik saja dan sepertinya keponakan bodohku mulai menempel padanya." Madara meletakkan cangkir porselen yang sudah kosong tersebut, lalu ekspresinya berubah serius. "Kujamin, Sakura akan baik-baik saja di tangan Sasuke sekarang, seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan mereka yang ada disekitarmu, bukan?"

Madara menghela napas, lalu melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul sembilan.

"Hn. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa, ada banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan tentang orang tua Sakura dan Sasori."

Meletakkan kembali alat komunikasi itu, Madara beranjak dari beranda rumahnya dan masuk ke kamar. Ia membutuhkan mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, menemui Sasuke yang sepertinya masih enggan melihatnya atau menghubungi Sasori dan menyuruhnya kembali.

Mungkin pilihan kedua lebih baik, karena hingga sekarang Sasuke nampaknya masih tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, dengan Sasuke terus berpindah-pindah tempat setiap waktu, setidaknya akan sedikit menyusahkan orang-orang itu untuk menemukan Sakura. Ia tahu, Sasuke tidak bodoh, keponakannya pasti mampu menjaga wanitanya tetap disisinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah menghubunginya?" Suigetsu melirik Sasuke yang tengah sibuk berdebat dengan Sakura hanya karena wanita merah jambu itu mengatai model rambutnya.

"Hn. Dobe bilang sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Sakura dalam satu genggaman, agar wanita itu tidak lagi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Suigetsu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang di luar batas jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura, lalu memokuskan pandangan ke jalanan di depannya.

Memang, dari awal Sasuke mengenalkan Sakura padanya sebagai tahanan. Suigetsu ingat, pertama kali Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempatnya, wanita itu terlihat ketakutan dan putus asa. Namun hanya satu hari setelahnya, Sakura mulai menampakkan sifat aslinya yang keras kepala, pemberontak, menyebalkan, cerewet bahkan wanita itu tidak mempan dengan ancaman yang diberikan Sasuke. Saat itu juga, Suigetsu baru melihat sahabatnya begitu frustasi mengurus seorang gadis lemah yang sama sekali tidak dapat melawan itu.

Ia sudah berkali-kali menyarankan Sasuke untuk mengembalikan wanita itu jika sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Namun entah apa yang membuat Sasuke tidak juga memulangkan Sakura, menawannya hingga sekarang bahkan mendapat masalah karena keberadaan wanita itu bersama mereka.

Namun, belakangan ini Suigetsu mulai menganggap Sakura layaknya seorang rekan bukannya tawanan. Ketika ia atau Sasuke terluka, wanita itu akan merawat mereka dengan telaten. Tidak jarang ia menerima omelan dari wanita cerewet itu, menyeramahinya tentang bahaya merokok dan obat-obatan lainnya. Sakura juga yang memaksanya untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol digantikan dengan susu.

Suigetsu ingat, bagaimana malam itu setelah pulang dari misi yang ditugaskan oleh Sasuke, seluruh isi kulkasnya digantikan dengan minuman yang menurutnya untuk bayi tersebut.

Segala jenis anggur, _wine, _bir yang memenuhi kulkasnya, malam itu telah lenyap digantikan oleh berbagai macam rasa jus dan susu.

Tentu saja ia marah besar dan membentak serta mengancam Sakura, tetapi wanita itu hanya melihatnya bosan dan malah naik ke tempat tidur dengan santainya. "_Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku_." Suigetsu sangat ingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura sebelum terlelap. Paginya, ia juga baru mengetahui hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke, tapi anehnya pria itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Padahal, semua tahu bagaimana candunya Sasuke dengan minuman beralkohol tersebut.

.

.

Keheningan yang damai menyelimuti mobil hitam yang melaju kencang itu. Suigetsu yang sedikit penasaran, melirik dua penumpang di belakangnya. Seringai tipis melintas di bibirnya saat melihat Sakura yang sudah terlelap nyaman di dada Sasuke, ia juga tidak melewatkan bagaimana cara Sasuke menatap wanita di pelukannya.

Lembut.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Sasuke memandang seorang permpuan seperti itu sebelumnya. Sasuke benar-benar telah jatuh untuk Sakura, pikirnya.

Satu sisi Suigetsu ikut senang melihat Sasuke telah menemukan seseorang yang berarti walaupun hingga sekarang mungkin belum menyadarinya, tapi di sisi lain itu artinya Sasuke akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih karena keberadaan Sakura. Namun nampaknya, rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu tidak keberatan.

"Apa?!" Sasuke merasa risih diperhatikan begitu oleh Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tertawa kecil karena tertangkap memerhatikan Sasuke. "Aku hanya berpikir, akan seperti apa anak kalian nanti," sahutnya dengan tawa geli.

"Bodoh!" dengusnya sambil terus membelai mahkota merah jambu Sakura tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

"_Oniichan, hari ini Papa dan Mama tidak pulang?"_

_Seorang bocah tujuh tahun terlihat sendu menatap pintu gerbang rumahnya dari balik tirai jendela. Di sampingnya, kakaknya yang sudah remaja hanya bisa menghela napas dan menenangkan adik tercintanya._

"_Mereka masih sangat sibuk, Saki … " Sasori merangkul Sakura dan membawanya ke pangkuannya._

_Gadis kecil itu terlihat kecewa, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai basah di dada kakaknya. "Apa Papa dan Mama tidak sayang, Saki … ?" tanyanya dengan senggukan tertahan._

_Sasori menatap keluar jendela, hujan semakin deras dan langitpun bertambah gelap. Melirik adiknya yang mulai terlelap, Sasori mengecup kening Sakura sayang. "Mereka sangat menyayangimu, Sakura-chan, lebih dari yang bisa kita bayangkan," gumamnya pelan. _

.

.

.

.

"Papa … Mama … "

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih tertidur dalam dekapannya. Menyeka cairan bening yang merembes dari kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, Sasuke menunduk dan menekan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut nan kenyal Sakura.

"Sakura, kau ... "

Sasuke membiarkannya perkataannya menggantung, ia lalu menyuruh Suigetsu untuk singgah di hotel terdekat. Ia memiliki rencana lain. Mereka akan kembali ke Konoha.

Ya, Konoha.

Kota kelahirannya, rumahnya dan mimpi buruknya.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc **

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sumpahhhh, saya keknya mesum sangat di fict ini, abis setiap chap ada adegan limenya TwT, apalagi setelah sasusaku akhirnya canon dan tiba-tiba aja saradanya udah muncul gitu aja wkwkwk

Terima kasih untuk ripiu dan konkrit di chap sebelumnya, typosnya emang bejibunn TT

_Concrite, riview please …_


End file.
